The Peel Sessions Vol.4
Tape ; Name *The Peel Sessions Volume 4 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1984 - July/August *A cassette compilation from the collection of Peel Group member mr_maudlin, recorded from the BBC Radio 1 John Peel Show but with no Peel links. These are tape to tape recordings using a Sony 'separates' cassette deck and midi system from a fairly good FM signal. *Digitized: Technics RS-AZ7 (Dolby off) > Edirol UA-1EX sound card (24bit) > Audacity 44.1khz exported as 16bit PCM> iTunes mp3 237kbps (VBR) *TDK SA60 *A bit of an odd tape this one. It has repeat sessions from Frankie Goes To Hollywood and Wah! Heat and 3 tracks not from Peel at all, but from a show called Saturday Live and featuring Thomas Leer playing a set. I can't remember the reasons why the old sessions were being repeated - were they both having chart success at the time, with Two Tribes and The Story Of The Blues respectively? I do remember recording the Thomas Leer set at work on a Saturday afternoon (the sound quality suffers a bit and it is in mono). The Wah! Heat session tracks have no gap between songs suggesting they were played as a block of four. (edit: Frankie had the top two chart singles in the summer of 1984, but The Story of the Blues was a hit in early 1983.) *There are some recording notes and dates on the inlay card: 1-4 copied to tape 7th July; 5-6 copied to tape 22nd July (likely to be the same tracks as on The Peel Tapes Vol.2); 7-9 copied to tape 29th July (mono); 10-12 broadcast 7th Aug copied to tape 12th Aug; 13-16 broadcast and copied to tape 13th Aug; 17 broadcast 14th Aug copied to tape 15th Aug Tracklisting *Frankie Goes to Hollywood: The World Is My Oyster (session) 02 July 1984 *Frankie Goes to Hollywood: Krisco Kisses (session) 02 July 1984 *Frankie Goes to Hollywood: Two Tribes (session) 02 July 1984 *Frankie Goes to Hollywood: Disneyland (session) 02 July 1984 *Del Amitri: Crows In The Wheatfield: (session) 24 April 1984 *Del Amitri: Breaking Bread: (session) 24 April 1984 *Thomas Leer: Worn (live set) broadcast 28 July 84 BBC R1 Saturday Live *Thomas Leer: Action (live set) broadcast 28 July 84 BBC R1 Saturday Live *Thomas Leer: Memories Of Reason (live set) broadcast 28 July 84 BBC R1 Saturday Live *Damned: We Love You (session) 06 August 1984 *Damned: Is It A Dream (session) 06 August 1984 *Damned: Nasty (session) 06 August 1984 *Wah! Heat: Seven Minutes To Midnight (session) 13 August 1984 *Wah! Heat: Don't Step On The Cracks (session) 13 August 1984 *Wah! Heat: Somesay (session) 13 August 1984 *Wah! Heat: Otherboys (session) 13 August 1984 *Sid Presley Experience: Take A Chance (session) 14 August 1984 File ;Name *C031 The Peel Sessions Vol.4 ;Length *1:01:15 ;Other * Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to mr maudlin ;Available * Mooo Category:1984 Category:Available online Category:Mixtape Category:Mr Maudlin